1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical sheet and a light emitting device package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are devices which convert electric signals into light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. Such LEDs are being utilized in home appliances, remote controllers, electric bulletin boards, displays and various other automated machines and the application range thereof is gradually increasing.
Generally, miniature LEDs are fabricated into surface mount devices so as to be directly mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and hence, an LED lamp, which serves as a display device, is being developed into a surface mount device. The surface mount device can substitute for a conventional simple lamp and is used in a variety of color on-and-off displays and letter/image displays.
A light emitting device package with an LED employs a fluorescent substance pertaining to the LED in order to emit white light. However, precipitation of the fluorescent substance may deteriorate uniformity of chromaticity and the fluorescent substance may be transformed due to heat generated from the LED. Additionally, the light emitting device package emits light in a concentrative manner from the center thereof at which the LED is located, causing uneven light distribution.